Callidrymon
Callidrymon is a unique Fairy Digimon, whose name is derived from ''A. callidryas'' (Lat: beauty + tree nymph), the red-eyed tree frog. As the digivolved form of Ranamon, Callidrymon owes her heritage to AncientMermaimon. Because all Ranamon are created through the Human Spirit of Water, it was believed their only alternate form was the Calmaramon. However, through the fundamental amplification of a Digimon's raw data by a Digivice, a Ranamon's code may be evolved to the next level, conceiving Callidrymon. As such, Callidrymon shares many physical traits with her 'younger sister'. As an evolved form of a Human Spirit Digimon, Callidrymon is on par with Ultimate-level and Beast Spirit Digimon. Biography Beginnings The only known Callidrymon began life as a Ranamon, though she never knew her exact origins. This troubled her, as Ranamon feared because her kind were created by a human's spirit transformed by the Human Spirit of Water, a human's life may have been sacrificed to create her. Ashamed of the possibility, she left her kin behind and avoided civilization, living alone in a mountain lake. How long she lived there is unknown because of the difference in time between the Digital and Real Worlds, but she herself guessed at several years in the Digital World's time. Finally, her solitude was disturbed by the arrival of John Ordin, a human who had been transported to the Digital World seemingly by accident. Though at first angered by his intrusion, Ranamon quickly considered the stories of humans that had come before, and decided to join him in hopes of finding answers to her own questions, knowing that things seemed to happen around humans. Chronicler's Travels Evolution :John Ordin: "You . . . you digivolved, didn't you?" :Callidrymon: "Yes. And you've got a Digivice." :John Ordin: "Guess this makes us partners." ::—After Ranamon's first Digivolution. At first, Ranamon was annoyed by the many questions John had, and was loathe to discuss her own history. But as time went on, she came to appreciate his curiosity and helped him to understand what she knew of the Digital World. Finally, after crossing over a great salt flat, she explained the conflict she felt over her origins and very existence. Though reluctant to get involved when she could have been the product of murder, John agreed to help her find answers whether good or ill. Continuing the next morning into the canyons of a monolithic rock sticking up out of the desert, they were attacked by a predatory Kuwagamon and tried to run. But in the canyons, it had them trapped, cutting them off by flying overhead. Ranamon engaged it in combat to buy time for John to run, but he foolishly refused to let her take on all the risk, and attempted to fight as well. The Kuwagamon swatted him away and used its size and strength to overwhelm Ranamon, catching her in its pincers and ready to slice her in half. By a stroke of luck, John had been thrown through a thin rock wall and landed safely in sand, right in front of a half-buried Digivice, a lost example of the kind created by Gennai's group. His fear for her and desire to help activated it, and a beam of energy sprang from it, augmenting her with the energy to Digivolve. Though she anticipated evolution making her ugly and regretted it, she accepted the energy to protect John and herself, and became Callidrymon. With new power at her disposal, she easily defeated and dissolved the Kuwagamon, and upon seeing herself beautiful in a mirror John had acquired, excitedly tackled him in an embrace before reverting to Ranamon. Beginning to understand what had happened, the pair agreed to being partners. Personality and Traits Strengths and Weaknesses Like many other Ranamon, in her younger form she was extremely vain and hated the idea of ever becoming a Calmaramon, and overjoyed at her evolution to Callidrymon. Troubled by her history, she was more cautious and introverted than John, which saved them from walking into danger on many occasions. Despite their difference in views, they made a good team, his adventurous streak the only reason she would eventually discover the answers she wanted. Although she preferred to be alone, she was kind and gentle, especially to younger Digimon, but could be a fierce and dangerous opponent in battle. She hated injustice, and would defend the innocent with little thought for her own safety. Appearance While the pure Digimon code of Ranamon was amplified, Callidrymon retained her human DNA through evolution, and thus appeared much like a matured version of her younger form. The helmet and gloves became hard-water armor, inlaid with red jewels and clear as glass, though capable of protecting her from incredibly powerful attacks. Her body gained the curves of adulthood, and as Callidrymon she was wiser and more serious, though a bit of her previous juvenile nature occasionally shone through. She was only capable of keeping this form for a short time, and would revert to Ranamon after expending too much energy. Abilities As a descendant of the Legendary Warrior of Water, Callidrymon displayed absolute mastery of her element, capable of manipulating water in the air or strong ocean currents. She could draw strength from it, but was weakened in very dry or hot environments, and extreme cold could also diminish her power. However, during a confrontation with a slaver, she concluded that all life, including Digimon, contained water, and used the revelation to ruthlessly destroy the tyrant. Despite the good it had done, she was terrified by this devastating power, and revealed it not even to John, determined to never use it again. Attacks *'Cascade': Draws moisture from the air into a single, massive column and propels it toward the target in a jet powerful enough to erode stone. *'Cloudburst': Sends a single gust of wind and water with all the force of a hurricane. *'Torrential Rain': Gathers a dark cloud which bombards the opponent with a rainstorm of freezing water, sapping the strength of those caught unprotected. Category:Ahalosniper Category:Digimon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Fan Digimon Category:Variable Digimon